


Do Avengers Get Sick Days?

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Peter gets sick. Good thing Tony is more than willing to baby him.





	Do Avengers Get Sick Days?

Why do microwaves take so long? Obviously, Tony only hit the button to heat it up for a minute, but it was an especially long minute. Maybe it was because Peter was sick. Or maybe it was because Peter was a needly little brat when he was sick and he wouldn't stop yelling for Tony even thought he had been gone approximately thirty seconds according to the microwave's count.

“ _Tony_! Mr. Stark!” Peter's ragged voice shouted from the bedroom.

“Just a second!” Tony called back. “I'm coming! Geez.” He shook his head. He stirred several spoonfuls of grossly expensive chocolate powder in the freshly warmed mug of milk. Then he was hurrying back to the bedroom, bare feet cold on the wood floors.

“Oh my god, thank you, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as he was handed the mug.

“Be careful okay, it's hot.”

Peter breathed in the steam and nestled down into the blankets. Tony climbed into the bed beside him and made sure he was tucked in and warm.

“We should have checked your temperature again before you drank that, but I guess it can wait.”

Peter rolled his red eyes. “It's fine- I'm not fevery.”

“Oh, yeah? You keep pushing the blankets off you.” Tony tucked the duvet back up to Peter's chin.

“It's _hot_.”

“No, it's not. But you're rotten and you refuse to sweat it out like you need to. Go ahead, get that cool air on your chest see how that makes you feel. FRIDAY, crank the heat up in here. Let's make it a toasty eighty degrees.”

Peter kicked the blankets off of himself with a pout. “It's already hot enough.”

“No, that's your insides boiling, but that's okay. It's not like you need those right?”

Peter stuck his tongue out at him. Tony just scooted himself closer so Peter was pressed into his side. “Drink that so your throat feels better.”

“Bossy,” Peter grumbled. “Hey! You know what Thor said?”

Tony shook his head. “I don't want to know what Thor said.”

“He said you were short and bossy.”

“I am _not_ short. I don't like you hanging out with Thor. He's a bad influence.”

Peter snorted. “Are you the kind of good influence?”

“You're on thin ice mister.”

Peter laughed. He snuggled into Tony's arms. “I want the blanket now.”

“Now he wants the blanket.” Tony grabbed the duvet that had been previously kicked off and wrapped Peter up again. “If you would just listen to me, I wouldn't have to do half as much work.”

“You'd get bored.” Peter sniffled.

“Is time for more medicine. FRIDAY, what time is it?”

“It's been an hour since Peter's last dose and twelve minutes since you last asked me that,” said FRIDAY.

“I'm _fine_ , Tony.”

“Yeah, well. Why don't you finish that and then have a nap and then we'll see if you feel like eating.”

Peter groaned. “Food is evil. I feel like I'm dying.”

“I thought you didn't feel fevery.”

“But I'm still _dying_!”

Tony just sighed.

A few minutes later, Peter opened his eyes to an uncomfortably warm room. Tony wasn't there. Peter whined to himself. He waited a few minutes hoping FRIDAY would send Tony to get him when he woke up, but he didn't hear the man coming. He fussed again. His body ached and he wanted to be cuddled. He felt like a baby and that just made him want to pout more. He was Spiderman after all. But he really needed Tony to take care of him.

“ _Tonyyyyy_!” he yelled. It hurt his dry throat so he took a big drink of water and then tried again. “Mr. Stark!”

Hurried footsteps came down the hall. “Peter? What's wrong are you okay?” Tony came into the room and went straight to Peter's side. He felt his forehead. “Seems like your fever's breaking. How do you feel?”

Peter grabbed on to Tony's sides. “Come lay with me,” he said softly.

“Yeah, of course, baby.” Tony got back into the bed and under the blankets. Peter curled into his side and laid his head on his chest. Tony fussed with the blanket until he was sure Peter was well covered, but he was still shivering. “Cold? Hang on a second.”

Tony leaned over the side of the bed and reached into the bottom drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out an old hoodie of his. “Come here, sit up,” he instructed. Then he helped Peter get the hoodie on before pulling him back down into the blankets. “Better?”

“Mhm.” Peter nodded. “Thanks.”

Tony kissed his forehead. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
